


Always Try Something New

by InTheShadows



Series: WinterIron Month 2020 Fills [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When Yasha finds Tony's lingerie collection, he's slightly worried. Not because he's worried that Yasha will be disgusted by it, but he's pretty sure Yasha stopped breathing as he looks at it. That's not a good sign, is it? As it turns out, yes, yes it is.aka Yasha tries lingerie for the first time. And likes it. A lot.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Winter Soldier
Series: WinterIron Month 2020 Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066097
Comments: 5
Kudos: 319
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020, WinterIron Month 2021





	Always Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterIron Month NSFW Sunday: Word (lace)
> 
> Title: Always Try Something New  
> Collaborator Name: InTheShadows  
> Card Number: 3102  
> Link: [Always Try Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199151)  
> Square Filled: T1/Kink: Mirror  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Tony Stark/Winter Solider  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags: PWP, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities  
> Summary: Yasha finds Tony's lingerie collection and likes it. A lot. Tony is definitely excited to find this new kink.  
> Word Count: 2626

It all starts the day Yasha finds Tony’s lingerie collection - more specifically, when he finds Tony’s underwear. The lace, the silk, the fancy and the plain. Tony basically has it all. After all, what’s the point of having the money to experiment with different styles if he doesn’t? He’s tried it all over the years and now he has his established favorites. 

“Hey snowflake,” Tony says when Yasha stops blinking, simply staring at the contents of the drawer, “you see something you like in there?” He is slightly worried, not because he thinks that Yasha is going to judge him - hopefully, oh Lovelace he hopes not - but because Tony rarely wears this for other people. 

Oh sure, he has. When they dated, he and Pepper had a good time with this. But over all? This is more of something for himself than anything else. To feel good. Pretty. Before Afghanistan it was a curiosity, a defiance of expectations and something he didn’t indulge in much. After Afghanistan it was a way to reconnect with his body. To try and be comfortable in it again. It’s always been a more personal thing than a sex thing. 

But now Yasha has found it and Yasha is staring at it as if it contains all the answers in the world. He might have stopped breathing as well. Oh boy. 

Tony refuses to be ashamed so he saunters over and wraps his arms around Yasha’s waist. He has to stand on his tiptoes to reach his ear, the tall bastard. “You like the idea of me in them? Of peeling me out of my pants and finding these snug around my hips. Having them cup me in all the right places. Hugging my ass. Seeing my cock strain against them.” 

Yasha makes a noise in the back of his throat as if he is dying. Carefully, with his flesh hand, he reaches out to stroke the material. He touches them delicately as if he could harm them simply with his fingertips. 

“It’s okay,” Tony reassures, stroking his thumbs along his hips, “this is allowed. This is okay. This is something you can want. Would you like me to model a pair for you?” 

Yasha makes another noise and then picks up a pair. It’s one of the simpler ones, red silk with lace at each of the three openings. He cradles it in his hand, staring. 

“Do you like those ones?” Tony asks, “Good choice. There’s nothing like the classics.” He looks at Yasha’s face to try and gage his reaction. The noises he made are encouraging, but he has yet to say a word. He just continues to stare and - oh.  _ Oh _ . That’s what this is about then. Okay. Tony can work with that. Gladly. 

“Or would you like a pair for yourself? Get you a pair that would frame you beautifully. All that power and strength wrapped up in a delicate silk bundle. See the contrast. Feel that material brush against you every time you move. The softness of it. The slightest scratch of the lace. It’s the best tease in the world. You are so aware of yourself, how you feel, what you are wearing, but no one else knows. No one else has a clue unless you want them to. You’re all wrapped up pretty and fine and they are completely unaware.” 

Another noise. 

Oh yes, this is definitely something he is interested in. Tony reaches down to fin that Yasha is already hard and straining just from this. 

“You like that, don’t you dear?” Tony kisses behind his ear lightly before continuing, “You like the idea of being pretty. Being all wrapped up in them. Would you show off for me? Show me how gorgeous you look? Show me how they hug your ass. How they tease your cock. How wild and lovely and turned on they make you feel. Would that be something you want?”

“Yes,” Yasha rasps, voice hoarse with arousal, “that would be - pleasing.” 

Tony smiles, kissing the soft skin behind his ear again. “Okay sweetheart, we can do that for you. This is definitely something I would be  _ ecstatic _ to give you. Let’s go take care of this,” gently he brushes against Yasha’s confined cock, “and then we can pick something out that you like. A few things because the first pair are definitely going to get stained for sex. That sound good to you?” 

“Yes,” Yasha rasps again, pushing into Tony’s hand. 

“Alright sweetheart, that’s good. Just let me take care of you okay?” 

Yasha whines in clear agreement and pleasure. 

Clearly Tony should have shown him this long ago. 

:::

It doesn’t take long for the package to arrive. For one thing they ordered it as soon as possible - Yasha had been  _ very _ excited - before having another round of sex. For another thing, he made sure to have it shipped express just so Yasha doesn’t have to wait. Tony likes spoiling his people and this is easy enough. 

Yasha is all but vibrating when Tony brings the box into their bedroom. 

“Excited honey buns?” he can’t help but tease, but hands it over without hesitation. There is no reason to be  _ that _ much of a tease about it after all. Besides, Yasha isn’t the only one who is excited about this. 

Yasha tears through the box though he is exceedingly careful when he picks the contents up. In the end they ordered four, two of each so that one pair can be used for sex and the other pair for casual. 

The first pair Yasha picks up is the same one that he first selected out of Tony’s collection. He had requested the red lace specifically. The other, navy blue and plain except for a small bow in the middle top, follow. He stares at them as if he can’t believe they are really there. Really his. 

Tony comes over to stroke his arm gently. “You okay buttercup?” 

Yasha nods, still staring. 

“So I’m guessing you want to try a pair on right now. Or does all of this staring mean you want to wait?” he can’t help but tease some more, “Because if you don’t then I have some work that I can -” 

The look Yasha gives him is dirty and unimpressed. “Hilarious. Don’t quit your day job,” he says because he has picked up some terrible, terrible habits from the team. Mainly Clint. Half of the terrible things Yasha has learned has been from Clint because he has no class like that. 

Tony leans up to kiss his nose. “I am a gift and you know it. But are you really sure you want me here for this first time? Because I know what we talked about, but -” He has to stop because Yasha is kissing him. Well okay. That works too then. 

“I want you here,” Yasha murmurs in his ear when he pulls away, I wish to - show you. To be - pretty - for you.” 

Well how can Tony argue with something like that? “Oh sweetheart,” he coos, “you are always so pretty for me. Always so good.” He smiles when Yasha shudders against him. He runs a soothing hand along his side. “You pick out the pair you want to wear and I’ll show you just how gorgeous you are, hmmm?” 

Yasha shudders again and Tony pulls him down for another kiss. His eyes are wide and his breath is less than steady when they pull away. Clearly this is definitely going to be a  _ thing _ . Tony has no regrets about that. Yasha gives him a single nod before grabbing the red pair and going into the bathroom to change. 

Okay then, if that’s what he wants to do. Tony gets ready himself, He slips out of his clothes and into a pair of his own. These ones are pure lace, a not quire sky blue color. He knows from experience that they always make him look more delicate than he is. As if the material, the color, is enough to make people forget just how dangerous, how strong he really is. 

He opens the full length mirror on his closet door and then sits on the bed to wait. He doesn’t have to do so for long. 

Yasha steps out and Tony about loses his breath. He knew Yasha was going to look gorgeous - he always does, that wasn’t a lie in the least - but  _ wow _ . How the hell did he get so lucky? It certainly isn’t by good living. 

“Come here sweetheart and let me look at you.” He holds out a hand, sitting up from where he had been gracefully lounging. 

Yasha comes over and laces their fingers together. His own eyes roam, taking Tony in. There is a hint of a smile as he asks, “Do you like it?” The question is asked almost shyly as if the answer isn’t blatantly obvious. It has to be written all over Tony’s expression. 

Still Tony does not hesitate to reassure him. “Oh honey,” he breathes, “you are  _ beautiful _ .” 

Yasha looks as if he does not know whether to preen or shy away from the praise. 

“None of that,” Tony chides gently, “come here, let me show you.” He gets up and guides Yasha over to the mirror. He positions him in front while Tony stands behind, hands resting on strong thighs. “Look how gorgeous you are.” 

He leans to the side so that he can watch Yasha’s reactions. And oh Lovelace aren’t they a treat. Carefully Yasha runs a hand over himself, feeling and examining at the same time. At first that hand stays on the panties, but then it grows bolder to stroke and caress the rest of his body as well.

“That’s it buttercup, feel it. See it. Aren’t you the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen in lace.” He squeezes his thighs, “Can I touch you honey?” 

“Yes,” Yasha nods, reaching back himself so that he can get his hands on Tony. They rest at his hips, right on his own lace. 

Tony smiles at that. “Thank you buttercup,” he kisses his shoulder, “What a gift you are.” He starts by stroking his thighs, building up the anticipation. Then he moves up his hips to caress his stomach. It jumps under his hand. Gently he runs a single finger along the top edge of the lace. 

Yasha makes a soft noise and pushes into the touch. His eyes are focused on the mirror in front of him even as his hold on Tony flexes. 

Tony cannot blame him one bit for staring. The red of the panties contrasts beautifully with his skin and the flush that is slowly taking over. Muscles flex and strain as if to compare even more with the delicate silk trapping him. It is already growing wet without a single touch from Tony so far. Gorgeous. 

He kisses his shoulder again before giving in. They can spend more time teasing later, but for the first time it should be about Yasha feeling good. His fingers brush along his hardening cock, drawing a cry from him. 

“That’s it,” Tony coaxes as he repeats the gesture, “go ahead and enjoy it sweet pea. I want you to feel good. You deserve it. You look so beautiful for me. So lovely. Does this feel as good as you thought?”

“Yes,” Yasha cries, “More, please more,” he begs. 

“Oh sweetheart don’t worry,” Tony reassure as he stares at Yasha in the mirror. Sweat is beginning to form on his skin and some of his hair has escaped his bun. “I am going to take  _ such _ good care of you.” He continues those light strokes. 

Yasha pushes into the touch as much as he can without releasing his hold on Tony’s hips. He is entranced by the sight of Tony’s hand in the mirror. He watches with rap attention as he moves. 

That is exactly what he wants. “That’s it. Do you want me to continue like this buttercup? Just stroking you through the silk, making you feel good. Let you leak all over it and  _ soak _ it through. Have it cling to you like a second skin. 

“Or do you want me to pull them down? Tuck the lace under your swollen balls and give your cock all the attention it needs. Watch as the lace frames you, rubs up against your balls as even more of a tease. Get them nice and sensitive. See how hard your cock gets as you watch.” 

Yasha whines. “Through the silk. Please Tony. The silk.” His eyes haven’t left his hand. The flush is spreading even further now. 

“Alright gorgeous, whatever you want. Let’s just,” briefly he pulls the panties out so that he can adjust Yasha more comfortably. His wet head is now sticking out of the lace, “There you go sweet pea, that’s better. Just let yourself feel it now, that’s right.” 

Yasha keens as Tony begins to put more pressure into his strokes. The noise is music to Tony’s ears. He rubs his own length against Yasha’s ass. The feel of it, Tony’s lace and Yasha’s silk, feels wonderful against it. He continues to thrust as his hand moves up and down along Yasha’s cock. 

He isn’t sure how long they stay like that. It feels like an eternity, time stretching out forever, and yet no time at all. Tony can tell Yasha is close both by his reactions and the sight of him in the mirror. That beautiful, beautiful view. 

Yasha is flushed all over now, sweat soaked and strung out from everything. He arches into Tony’s touch more desperately every second. Still he continues to stare, continues to watch. Yeah this is officially a thing for him. And what a wonderfully delicious thing it is. Tony cannot begin to describe how thrilled he is about this. How wonderful that Tony is able to give Yasha this much pleasure. How indescribably  _ gorgeous _ Yasha is in this moment. 

But then his hold tightens and his breathing becomes even more erratic. He’s close. 

“That’s right, that’s it sweetheart, buttercup, snowflake, pumpkin. Come now. Show me how pretty you’ll look with your panties all messed up from this. All soaked with your come and body sated from pleasure. “That’s it, take what you need.” 

Tony brushes a finger against Yasha’s dripping head, just below the slit and that’s it. Yasha comes with a shout. The orgasm is finally too much for him and he closes his eyes, head thrown back in sharp relief. 

Tony really is the luckiest. The sight alone is almost enough to make him come. That combined with a couple more thrusts against Yasha’s ass is enough to tip him over the edge. He ruts against him, soaking both of them in his come. 

Yasha makes another slight, pleased noise at that as he continues to ride out his own orgasm. He leans more of his weight against Tony. Not enough that he can’t support them both, but enough to ground them. 

“Take a look now sweet pea,” Tony says after a couple of moments to catch their breath. 

“Oh,” Yasha gasps softly, taking in how wrecked he now looks. Sated and sweaty and panties practically dripping with come. “Yes. This is - yes.” 

Tony is smiling when he kisses his shoulder. “That’s good buttercup, that’s perfect. This is how you should feel all the time. Gorgeous.” Another kiss. “Now let’s get cleaned up before we stick. You can put another pair on if you want,” he adds when Yasha frowns at that. 

“The navy ones now,” Yasha nods happily. 

“The navy ones,” Tony agrees. Oh yeah, this is something he obviously should have brought up ages ago. What a great kink. 


End file.
